


Let's Go Back Home

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: ONE in 200,000 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 他终于得以离开早该离开也本不应来的地方。





	Let's Go Back Home

盖文愣在房间门前，紧盯被赤身裸体摆放在床上的RK900。仿生人袒露着苍白的皮肤涂层和道道伤口，左侧那只仅剩的灰蓝色眼睛缓缓转向他，倏地瞪大，如同小男孩儿发现了圣诞树下的惊喜礼物一样。他尽管早已浏览过对方传输的所有视频记录，但还是不由得为如此直观地见到这样的RK900而震惊。

它——该死的，现在明显得用他来做人称代词了——看起来不再是印象中机械猎犬冷酷且牙尖爪利的模样，反倒更像动保组织刚从笼子里解救出的小野兽，被虐待得神经兮兮，焦虑而恐慌。RK900艰难地翻过身，试图依靠残缺的四肢支撑起自己，却摇摇欲坠，险些一头栽落。盖文赶忙冲到床边，堪堪将其揽住。

仿生人总会轻易沾染别的气息。他倚在男人怀中，发丝间、皮肤上闻着有股挥之不去的石楠花味儿。于是那些画面就又涌进盖文的脑海。

_“……这样可比刚才漂亮多了，不是吗？”_

_高大的男人推挤着阴茎，喷射的精液淋满RK900冷冰冰的脸孔。乳白的浊液顺着它打绺的棕发滴落，流泪似地溢出眼眶，一直淌，混入靛蓝的“鼻血”，淌过干涸的精斑与肿胀的嘴唇，坠向地面。他后退几步，抬脚踩着它的脑袋狠狠跺下。额头撞击地板，釱液应声飞溅。_

_“干你该做的吧，婊子，”他使劲儿地碾了碾，“动动舌头。”_

RK900破碎的电子音将盖文的注意力拉回。他把他重新挪到床上，俯身想要听清对方究竟在说些什么。仿生人缺少三四个指节的手攥紧了西服袖子（卧底变态有钱佬俱乐部必不可少的乔装打扮），将他拽低，大腿带着褪不掉的绳缚痕迹，悄悄贴上他的腰侧。他未勃起的阴茎和干燥的阴户挨近了盖文的裤裆。

“还有……十八分四十一秒，李德警探。”盖文反应了片刻，才明白过来那指的是RK900自己的生命倒计时。这会儿仿生人的手已经移到了警探胯下，熟练地释放出他的阴茎。“我请求与您……进行性交。”

如果不是RK900严重损毁却仍旧有力的双腿夹紧了他的身体，盖文恐怕会当即跳起。他当然拿他做过性幻想对象，当然意淫过如何把他推入卫生间痛快地操一顿他的小屁股，但眼下，他妈的，眼下绝对不该是打炮的好时候。看在老天的份上，他所认识的那个RK900就快要死了。不论再来多少相同的型号，它们都无法复制他、取代他。

“你个荒唐、愚蠢的塑胶脑袋……”盖文没有发觉自己的嗓音有多轻，“我……”

“不要……请不要拒绝我！”RK900急促地打断道，“按照目前的受损程度，我平安逃脱的可能性无限趋近于零。我……我不再奢求别的了……拜托……拜托你……”

警探叹了口气，终于妥协，放任这所谓的性事继续进行。他的吻印上RK900坏掉的蓝眼睛，印上他的肩头与断裂的右臂，印上那些因他失败的自杀和反抗而遗留的痕迹。女友也好，床伴也好，暴力派的盖文从未如此温柔地对待过谁。大概是因为其中不存在将死之人吧——他不知道他居然还有闲心开这种玩笑。

盖文颤抖的嘴唇向下，再向下，直到含入那根显然饱受凌虐的性器。他用手托起仿生人的腿，指肚不经意磨蹭过伤疤遍布的臀部。RK900哀鸣一声，捂住了脸，压抑的啜泣沉闷地倾泻。

_宽大的桌子冰冷又十足坚硬，他趴伏在上面，被绳子捆得结结实实，两个洞里固定着震动不已的假阳具，腿根狼狈地哆哆嗦嗦。身后的男人挥舞马鞭，连连抽打他裸露的、颤巍巍的臀瓣，不断制造出一道道平行的淤青。_

_“真可惜你是条咬人的坏狗，必须堵住不安分的嘴，否则让你每挨一下都说‘谢谢’肯定相当有趣。”_

_强加的快感与痛楚全部带来同样的电流刺激，经由系统运算转换为拟人的兴奋反应。RK900的阴茎失控地勃起，仿生腺液从尿道口持续泌出，令他觉得羞耻又愤怒。他不顾塌下腰肢、抬起臀部的姿势多么像放浪的迎合，只是千方百计避免阴茎在桌面和身体间腹背受敌。然而即便如此，他还是僵硬地痉挛着，阴道缩紧，攀上了不情愿的高潮。淫水一股股地顺着大腿淌下，RK900射得又快又猛，以至于迸溅的精液都弄脏了他的胸膛与下颚。_

_“看看你淫荡的模样，”男人扯起他的头，迫使他注视镜中自己的虚像，“单靠打屁股就射得一塌糊涂……变成了这种没用的娼妇的话，哪怕你真的回到警局又如何呢？你还指望着会获得关怀和同情吗？可怜的小机器人……你就是不明白，我们是在 **爱** 你啊。你只有我们了。除了我们，你又希望 **谁** 能施舍给你——一件残次品——丁点儿的爱？”_  
看着RK900毫无快乐神色的脸，还有红得刺目的LED灯，盖文能够隐约猜到对方正陷入怎样的回忆中。眼下，他是在假借性来证明什么吗，警探不禁想道，是在展示剩余的价值，表明自己仍能被爱、被利用吗？盖文吐出嘴里硬挺的性器，舌肉舔舐过下端取代阴囊的雌穴。但他不会插进那里。他还记得RK900的阴户内全都是刀割产生的伤。

对肛门的润滑与扩张并没有耗费多少时间，RK900的后穴早已被过度扩张得略显松弛。盖文在他的双腿间跪好，把持住阴茎，慢慢挺腰进入，开始律动。随着时间推移，仿生人极力压抑着痛苦的呻吟愈发地响亮，他的身体却配合得更加主动。他破破烂烂的手死死握住盖文的手指，逐渐混沌的左眼深深凝视身上的男人，仿佛要铭记这一瞬间。

“警、警探……李德警探……我……我——”

RK900的话音戛然而止，最后一抹光亮从他仍旧圆睁的蓝眼睛里消失殆尽。盖文永远无法得知他的遗言了。或许他要讲的是“我不想死”，又或许是世界上恶俗得不能再恶俗的那三个字。没意义的或许实在太多，他不愿细想。

欲望在仿生人失温的体内逐渐冷却。盖文小心地抽离并未高潮的阴茎，手淫，射精，再替两人擦净下身。等他把衣装整理妥当，便从床底拖出俱乐部提前准备好的皮箱。虽然花了一笔远超预期的大价钱，但现在他终于能让他离开早该离开也本不应来的地方了。RK900意外地很轻，非常容易就被安置进红色的绒布中，如同躺入铺满玫瑰的棺椁。他小声咒骂着，用指尖为他合拢眼睛。

盖文不知道自己为什么要哭，起初甚至都丝毫没有意识到泪水正从两颊滚落，直至它们纷纷坠到RK900平静的面孔上，像是他也哭了一样。

仿佛无事发生般，明天早晨他会在警局见到崭新的RK900，另一个可被替代的二十万分之一，高挑、强壮、脸蛋漂亮。

END


End file.
